


How can I love you in a world like this?

by CoHeroes_Handon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Bullying, Cheating, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, Multi, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoHeroes_Handon/pseuds/CoHeroes_Handon
Summary: (I hate summaries so I'm sorry if this sucks)Hope and Landon have been bestfriends for as long as they can remember, one day out of nowhere Hope left with no goodbye to him and Landon was left heart broken, years later she comes back for her senior year, but not for the reason the he thinks, the troubles that they are now facing was more than anyone bargained for.(Like I said I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Usual Mikaelson Business

"Give it back Connor!" Landon yelled, the bully grabbed his journal and pulled the only picture of his real mother out and threatened to tear it apart.

"Back off foster kid or I'll rip mommy apart" he laughed as his friends held Landon back, "ha no wonder your mother gave you up, you were weak then and you're weak now."

He felt like he was about to cry, _no one wants you_ he thought, "Shut up."

"Oh yeah _make me_ " Landon stopped trying to get free, "Yeah that's what I thought" Connor dropped the picture and walked off, kicking Landon on the way and laughing.

He stayed down on the hard concreate for 5 minutes before getting up and grabbing his stuff, _typical Monday mornings._

Landon finally got back to the school and saw his brother Rafael sitting on a bench with his girlfriend Cassie, "Hey Lan you good?" Raf asked when he saw that Landon's clothes were disheveled.

He looked down at his own clothes and saw that he had mud and dust on him, "Oh yeah I-I just tripped" he lied.

Cassie and Raf didn't believe him but neither one said anything all they did was nod, "Oh well uh be carful next time, anyways lets go to class before Vardemus yells at us."

Landon sat in his usual seat which was in the very back of the class while Raf sat in front of him with his girlfriend, class started as usual but it was just 5 minutes later when the doors open and someone walks in, Landon didn't bother to look but when he heard the name called he snapped his head over to the student, "Ahhh Ms. Mikaelson so nice of you to join us" Vardemus said with a displeased voice.

"Sorry I woke up late" Hope said, Landon couldn't believe it was really her, she left back in middle school she was his best friend and yet left with no warning.

"That is no excuse Hope, I will only let this slide today now you can take a seat next to Mr. Kirby in the back" He pointed to the back and Hope and Landon's eyes met, he face was full of shock when she saw him.

Hope sat down with her head faced down at the floor, "You're back" Landon whispered quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm back"

* * *

_A couple hours earlier_

"Hope sweetheart you have to get ready for school" Klaus said gently shaking Hope awake.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, "Right, I'll be right down" her father left and Hope got up to brush her teeth and got ready.

Hope walked down stairs to see her mother cooking pancakes, "here you go" she slid a plate towards her.

"I'm not hungry"

"Hope honey you have to eat" Hayley put her hand on her hips and stared at her daughter.

"Like I said I'm not hungry, listen mom I got to get to school I'll see you later" Hope walked out to her car and drove, on the way she saw 4 boys, 3 of them were bullying one of them, she looked closer and recognized the curly jet black hair.

"Landon" she whispered.

Hope knew her and Landon probably would've been an old memory in his mind so she just drove.

Her first class, history with Professor Vardemus.

* * *

"I'm back" Hope answered.

"Why after all these years why come back now?"

"It's a long story and one I don't think I'll have time for Lan" she turned her head to look at his eyes.

"No you don't get to call me that anymore" he said a little louder that he meant.

"Landon Kirby would you like to stay after class and have a chat because you seem to like doing that?!?" Vardemus yelled from the front.

Landon shook his head and slid down in his seat, "I have time Hope" he whispered

"Well I don't" Hope crossed her arms and went back to listening to whatever the teacher was saying.

The class was uneventful it was all mostly the same, the teacher being an asshole to everyone.

Class ended and Hope was the first to leave, she got her things and got the hell out of there.

"Yo Lan was that Hope?" he was startled by Raf but he eventual nodded, "w-what's she doing back?"

"I have no idea, she wouldn't tell me"

"Wait I'm confused who's Hope?" Cassie asked.

"Hope ~~is~~ was Landon's best friend back in middle school and since they were kids, it was was at the very start of high school when she just left with no goodbye, he also had a major crush on her" Rafael explained, to be honest just seeing her again might have brought back memories and old feelings.

* * *

Hope left class and walked fast to her to her second period, of course with her luck she ran into the other two people she dreaded to see the most besides Landon.

"Hope?" she heard, she turned around to see Lizzie and Josie.

"Lizzie Josie, hiiii" she said awkwardly.

Lizzie pulled the auburn haired girl into a hug, "Oh my god I missed you why didn't you tell us you were back?!?"

"I uh I--"

"It doesn't matter, just that you're back we missed you, _Landon_ missed you" Josie said.

Lizzie bumped her shoulder slightly making Hope stumble a little, "shit sorry, but where did you go?"

"I-I went to-- I went back to New Orleans" She wasn't lying she did in fact go to New Orleans but she also went other places, her family had made quite a bit of enemies and really nowhere was safe anymore.

She didn't even know how much longer she would stay in Mystic Falls, "Well anyways I'm sure our parents will be thrilled that you've returned" Josie said with a big smile.

"yeah, I'm sure they will" Hope mumbled, "Uh I got to go but I'll see you guys later"

Hope ran out the school and ran into the courtyard, "Shit!" she screamed and out of nowhere someone taps her shoulder, instincts kick in and she grabs the persons arm and flips them over, bending the arm so that they cant move.

"OWW AHH HOPE HOPE ITS ME IT LANDON AHHHH" he yelled in pain, once she hears that she lets go of his arm.

"OH GOD I"M SO SORRY" She tried apologizing and helping him up, he was cradling his arm.

"It's fine but where did you learn to do that?"

She opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted before she could, "Foster kid!"

Hope snapped her head to where the sound was coming from, _Connor_

"Fuck" Landon said quietly, he wanted to run but he knew that they would catch him and he didn't want to leave Hope.

Connor noticed Hope standing there, _"Hope Mikaelson?_ , Its been a while, you still with this loser?" he laughed.

"Damn right I am, and if you even think about touching him you will regret it" She crossed her arms and waited for what he was gonna do next.

"Hope I--I think we should go" Landon started pulling Hope away, Connor jogged in front of them and stopped them.

"Uh uh, I'm not done with you yet" He grabbed Landon by the shirt, she couldn't just stand there and watch him get bullied again, she pushed him off of Landon and when Connor went to hit her she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Like I said, touch him and you'll regret it now if I were to push this higher your arm will snap so I suggest you listen" Connor was whimpering in pain, "You're gonna stay away from him and if you don't I'll break more than just your arm" Hope pushed him face first onto the grass, "run"

They ran away to the parking lot and got in Hope's car, Landon was still in shock by what just happened and was breathing hard, "So you wanted to talk?" he looked over to her who seemed unbothered by the current situation.

"Um yeah"

But then again _interrupted ,_ Hope's phone rang she sighed before answering it, "Hello?...........Now?.................Dad I'm a little busy..............ok ok ok........Yeah I know.........ok I'll be right there" she hung up, "I'm sorry but my dad needs me, but I can drop you off at your house if you want"

Landon nodded, for most of the drive it was quiet.

"So you wanna explain to me what the hell just happened?" he said breaking the silence.

"Not really" she never made eye contact with him in the car.

"So I'm supposed to just move on with my day?"

"Yeah you are, he should stop" Hope made a sharp turn which made Landon hit the side door hard, "sorry"

"Connor isn't going to stop, It only got worst since you left"

"And I'm sorry about that, Landon I know you want an explanation but I cant give you one, I don't even know if I'm gonna stay here for much longer"

He turned to look at her but Hope refused to make eye contact, "So you're just gonna leave again?"

"Oh look we're here" she stopped the car, Landon scoffed and got out, when he walked up the drive way that's when she looked.

* * *

Landon walked into his house and he heard something in the kitchen, "Lucia?"

She was baking a pie, "Landon what are you doing home so early?"

"I just I didn't feel to well"

"Oh sweetheart, go get some rest and we'll talk later" he nodded and walked up to his room.

* * *

Hope drove back to her house, she got to the big gates with the Mikaelson crest on it.

"Daddy, I'm back" she called out and her voice echoed through the hallways.

"I'm in my studies!"

She ran and saw her dad with her mom and her uncle, "Mom, uncle Elijah"

"There's my princess" Klaus walked over to her and hugged her, "Now sweetheart go up to your room"

"Wait why did you call me home from school?" she asked confused.

"We will discuss that later at dinner tonight, Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, Keelin, Kol and Davina are coming, and I want you to freshen up" he smiled.

"I also got you new dresses, consider the red one please" Hayley said, "We have a special guest who I'm sure you will love"

Hope nodded and went upstairs to her room and saw three dresses on her bed, Red, White and Gold, she was gonna talk a quick shower first.

_30 minutes later_

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel and pick up her phone to see at least 20 text from Lizzie.

**Lizzie: Where are you?**

_12:09_

**Lizzie: Connor just walked into the school holding his arm muttering "damn you Mikaelson" Know anything about that?**

1:11

**Lizzie: Hope?**

_2:00_

**Lizzie: Hope?**

_2:05_

**Lizzie: I'm coming to your house after school with Josie you better be there**

_2:38_

**Lizzie: You still live at the same place right?**

_2:39_

**Lizzie: 5 minutes away**

_2:40_

She put down her phone a quickly got dressed in leggings and a white shirt.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Hope called out.

The door busted open and Lizzie and Josie stepped in running to hug her, the maid ran in out of breath behind them, "I'm so sorry Miss Mikaelson, they were to fast"

"Its ok, so what are you guys doing here?"

Lizzie and Josie looked at each other, "Ok well um, don't get mad or anything but um Landon told us what happened" Josie said

Hope's eyes widened, "What?!?"

"Look we're sorry but he's just worried" the brunette explained, Lizzie walked over to Hope's bed where she saw the dresses.

"Oooooooo what are these for?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh I have a family dinner tonight and my mom told me to pick"

"I like the gold, you should wear the gold" she said lifting it up by the hanger.

Josie did the same but with the white, "Nah I was thinking the white"

Hope chuckled, "Actually I was gonna wear the red"

"Hmmm bold, I like it" Lizzie being Lizzie would always stick with her choice which came to a shock when she agreed with Hope.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in!"

The door opened and Hayley popped her head in the crack of the door, "Hope sweetheart get ready soon, oh hello Lizzie and Josie I didn't know you two were here"

"Hello Mrs. Marshall" Josie greeted.

"Oh please call me Aunt Hayley, remember?" Hayley laughed.

"right sorry"

Hayley saw Lizzie admiring the dresses, "Oh would you girls care to join us tonight for dinner?"

"Oh uh we don't want to--" Lizzie interrupted her.

"We would love to" Lizzie said a little louder than how Josie was speaking.

That whole situation earned a giggle from Hope who was walking to her desk and sitting.

"Alright you girls can be downstairs by 6:30 and dinner starts at 7:00, I have a couple more clothes downstairs I'll send them up here" Hayley left and Lizzie twirled in excitement.

* * *

_Time is 5:45 PM_

Hope came out of the bathroom and saw that Lizzie and Josie were whispering violently and arguing

"She is going to kill us!" Josie whispered.

"She's not gonna know it was us!!"

"What is going on with you two?" Hope asked and the twins snapped their heads towards Hope and laughed awkwardly.

"hehe heyyy Hope" The brunette said.

"Um hey Jo, anyways we got to get down stairs my family will be here soon"

They walked downstairs and see Klaus with Elijah, "Ahh there's my Princess, I have to say you all look lovely"

"Thank you daddy"

Hayley came and walked up to them, "Lets get you girls settled"

"Um Aunt Hayley I brought a date if you don't mind" Josie said.

"Not at all"

Hope turned to her friend, "you brought a date?"

Both the twins dragged Hope to the front where a car pulled up, "Guys what the hell"

"SHHHHH" They both hushed her.

The car door opened and someone stepped out, _Landon_

He was in a black tux and the one curl in his face made Hope's heart flutter, Landon was feeling a little nervous on the way there but seeing Hope made his legs weak he was glad he didn't fall over and make a fool himself.

"Well enjoy" Lizzie smirked and she ran inside with Josie.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you weren't expecting me" he scratched his head.

"No actually I wasn't" she chuckled "But not that I'm disappointed, I'm glad you're here"

"Good" Landon smiled and Hope thought it made his eyes glow brighter, "You look beautiful by the way"

Hope blushed, "thank you, you look good to"

He pointed towards the door, "Do you want to go inside?"

"Oh uh yeah sure"

They walked in to see her family were already seating themselves.

Hope sat next to her mother and Landon, there was three empty seats in front of her, "Who's sitting there?"

"A special guest" Her father said.

"So Hope who's your friends?" Rebekah said with a mouth full.

"Oh uh this is Lizzie and Josie, and Landon"

"Landon hey you were Hope's bestfriend before my family moved if I'm correct" Elijah said cleaning his face.

Three people walked in and greeted Klaus and Elijah, Hope couldn't believe her eyes "Shit" she said under her breath.

"Ethan, Maya it's so good to see you, as well as you Mac, please take a seat" everyone was so excited that the Machado's showed everyone but Hope and her friends.

"Hope its good to see you again" Ethan smirked, the twins looked at Hope confused, "I'm sure Europe was fun for you, I mean you did leave the morning after so I didn't get the chance" He laughed and so did her family.

"Uh umm I'm gonna get some air" She got up and left.

"I'll see if she's ok" Ethan said

Ethan ran after her and found her standing out side pacing.

"Hmmm you weren't one to run off"

Hope turned around, "I'm not the same person you met in Europe Ethan"

He scoffed "Non sense, you're still as beautiful, Elegant and Careless as when I first met you, I missed you" he grazed his thumb on her cheek, a shudder ran through Hope's body.

Ethan walked behind her and ran his finger along her bare shoulders, She could barely form words, "W-what are you doing here?" she managed to spit out.

"Just usual Mikaelson Business, and _you_ " he turned her around and grazed his lips on her ear while whispering, "I hope you missed me to"

The front door opened and someone called her name, "Hope?" she turned to see Landon shocked and jealous.

"I-I"


	2. Its not lying, I'm just not telling the whole truth

"Landon"

Landon scoffed and started walking to his car, "Landon Landon wait please"

"Really Hope, _Europe_!?!" Hope tried to hold his arm but he pulled away, "NO, don't touch me, you lied to me"

"I didn't lie" 

"You said you were in New Orleans!" he yelled.

"And I was, I told you before I cannot tell you why I left to be honest I don't want you to" her voice was calm and smooth.

"Why" he calmed down knowing yelling wasn't gonna get him anywhere.

Hope sighed, "I cant tell you, knowing the things that I know Landon could get you hurt and I cant let that happen"

"I think you've said enough!" Ethan yelled from behind her, "Remember Hope, remember what you could have once we get what we want" he grabbed her hand but she didn't refuse Hope let him pull her back into the the big house.

The door shut and Landon kicked the tire of his car, "Fuck!", two people ran out the door.

"Landon?" the voice was familiar, he looked to see the blond twin running to him, "What happened?"

"You know what happened, you heard her, you know what I'm tired I'm gonna go home" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh ok" Josie said softly.

As he was driving home he was thinking, _why am I not surprised, I mean its not like this is the first time she lied,_ as a kid Hope would always keep secret that Landon would have to pry out of her, they were mostly about her family but it still hurt him that she didn't trust him enough.

Despite all the secrets Hope was still the most caring person Landon knew, hell she was the best person he knew.

His brain was so foggy he didn't even remember getting home and collapsing on his bed.

* * *

Josie and Lizzie walked back in the house to see her family cleaning up, Hope's dad whispered something to Ethan and Hope and they followed him into his studies where the door was shut.

The twins being as nosey as they are tiptoed their way to the door and put their ear against it.

**_The other side of the door_ **

"What dad?" Hope asked with an attitude.

"I suppose you both should know why I actually wanted you here" said pointing at Ethan, "As you know the troubles we're facing our families need to be stronger than ever.....Both of you will be married to each other to unite our families"

To that response Hope's heart dropped, "What no!, Dad I'm only 18!"

"I'm not saying right now"

Ethan stepped in, "So why tell us now?"

"Because, he is getting closer to finding us and if he sees you both together then he will know to just back off in the mean time, it will buy us time" Time right now is what they truly needed, it wasn't like before where they were just playing game it was now a life or death situation, "I just need you two to just be together in public, please Hope"

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for my family" she said looking at Ethan dead in they eye.

_**Lizzie and Josie's POV** _

"What the hell?" Lizzie cursed quietly, they started to hear footsteps walk closer to the door so they ran out the front door and jumped into Lizzie's car.

"Oh my god" Josie looked at her twin, "What are we gonna do?"

"We're not gonna do anything because we're not gonna tell her we know" Lizzie threw her head back on the seat, "we wait till she tells us"

**_The next day_ **

Hope was downstairs eating breakfast when Ethan and Maya walk in.

"Ugh can I please have a moment of quiet to myself?" She groaned

"Calm down, you father asked us to go to school with you" Ethan leaned against the counter, "I've never been the school type but I'll do what I have to do"

"Come on school might be fun you have, friends, lunch--" Maya was listing fun thing but Hope didn't find it fun.

"Classes, jocks, jerks, annoying ass teachers" Hope continued, 'Wait till you meet Vardemus he will make want to murder him.

Ethan chuckled, "I mean its not like it would be that hard"

"ETHAN" both Maya and Hope yelled.

"What it was a joke relax" he looked up at the clock and it was almost time, "Oops we got to go"

Hope sat in the passenger and Maya sat in the back, it was quiet in the car "Why are you so quiet?, what happened to the fun, free and careless Hope?" Maya joked.

"Europe was different, I was reckless and selfish and a different person"

"Ok we're here" Ethan said, they pulled up to the school and parked, "Remember we are transfers from New Orleans who happen to know Hope, and Hope and I are dating got it?"

"Sadly" Hope mumbled.

* * *

Landon was still in bed, he was to tired to get up to to anything really. Last night was still replaying over and over and over again in his mind.

Lucia walked into his room and saw him on his bed, "Lan honey aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah but I don't feel well" he covering his eyes.

"Landon you have to go to school, come on get up" she grabbed his arm and started pulling him.

"Ah no please, I'll get up" he was now halfway on the floor, "Fine fine I'm up"

"Get dressed, I have to go somewhere so just take the car" she walked out his room and Landon got dressed, he got in his car and drove himself to school.

Rafael was at his locker putting his things away, "Hey Raf"

"Hey Lan, where did you go last night?" he asked the one question Landon didn't want to answer.

"um just a walk"

"Oh look there's Hope" he pointed at the end of the hall where Hope was hand in hand with Ethan.

Landon felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, "I got to go somewhere"

He left before he saw anything else.

* * *

_A few minutes before_

"So what is our first class?" Maya asked all excited.

"Maya you have English with Mr. Williams, I have a friend who has that for her first class so I can have her show you" they stopped at her locker.

The twins just so happen to be passing by, "Lizzie Josie!" they stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Hope.

"Hope heyyy" Josie said trying not to act awkward.

"Lizzie I need a favor, this is my friend Maya and she's new and I need you to show her around, her first class is with Mr. Williams, Please" she begged.

"Oh yeah sure, my name is Lizzie and this is my twin sister Josie, fraternal obvs" Lizzie laughed. "Anyways _Maya_ lets go"

The twins left with Maya and it was just Ethan and Hope, "Well I'm gonna go to class, do whatever you want"

She started walking away but Ethan jogged to her side, "I'm coming with you, your dad said"

Hope scoffed, "Just stay out of my business"

"You got it......but we do actually have to hold hands" Ethan smirked

"ugh kill me now" Hope grabbed his hand aggressively and pulled him down the hall

Walking to class, for the first time she actually wasn't late.

"Miss Mikaelson?" Vardemus said surprised, "You're early"

"I thought I'd try something different" Ethan chuckled behind her.

"And you are?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm Ethan, Hopes--"

"Friend!, he's my friend" she cut in Ethan's sentence.

"Right" he looked at the kids suspiciously "friend, anyway you can sit here Mr..."

"Machado sir, Ethan Machado" Ethan smiled awkwardly.

"Well Mr. Machado you can sit here in the front where I can keep an eye on you" Vardemus sat back at his desk getting papers ready for first class.

Hope sat in her usual spot, in the back.

_Ringgggggg_

The bell rung to start the first class, the room started to fill and when Landon walked through the door his face looked to the front and saw the back of Ethan's head, he grumbled something and sat down next to Hope with an annoyed face.

"Hey you ok?" Hope asked.

"yeah"

"I actually wanted to talk to you, can we?" He looked over to her, he tilted his head, the last time Landon asked to talk to her she said 'no' every time. Out of curiosity Landon said yes.

When class ended, Hope wanted to avoid Ethan so she packed her things and pulled Landon out the door, they ran out the back, they sorta ended in an awkward position where Hope was pushing Landon against the wall.

"Oh sorry" she pushed herself off him.

Landon scratched his head, "no its ok.....so what did you want to talk about?"

She sighed and pointed to a bench to sit on, they sat and she took a deep breath before talking, "ok...I know you want answers about why I left and I will say again I cant and to be honest even I don't really know.....but I will admit I miss you" she smiled, Landon looked up and he couldn't help but form a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"You do?"

"Yeah...I miss being your best friend...I miss telling you things...I miss hanging out with you...I miss you" Hope put her hand on his knee, "I know you cant just let me back into your life, but if you let me I would really like to get to know this new you"

Landon grabbed her hand, "I would love that, and I have missed you to" he looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing its just I'm glad you're back"

They didn't even know how close they were to each other, it was until Hope noticed and pulled back, "I--uh um we should get back inside before we're late"

"Oh y--yeah" he grabbed his bag from off the floor, Landon was gonna reach for Hope's bag to give it to her but it ended up being a mess, his hand bumped hers and his head hit hers, "oh I'm so sorry!"

Hope rubbed her head to where his head had impacted, "Its fine"

* * *

_**After School** _

Lizzie, Josie, Hope, Landon, Rafael, Ethan and Maya were sitting the front of the school waiting for all their rides, "Ugh its so hot!" Lizzie yelled.

"Yeah I'd say" Raf said.

Lizzie pulled out her phone and gasped, "Oh my god!"

Everyone was startled but the sudden noise, "what!" Josie asked her twin.

"Jed is having a party tonight and Sebastian is gonna be there" Lizzie had been crushing over the new football quarterback with a cute accent, "We're going.....ALL OF US" she glanced over to Hope who was never really into other human interaction besides Landon and the twins.

"Liz sorry I cant tonight...I have a thing" Hope tried knowing Lizzie wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Nope not this time Mikaelson, you just got back and I haven't spent time with you so you're going"

"I agree with Lizzie, sorry Hope" Josie smiled.

Everyone stared at her waiting for an answer, "Fine"

"YES, ok Hope you're picking us up at 5:00" Josie demanded.

"What why me?"

"Because our mom will be pissed if we took her car and got drunk, but if you take us it'll look like we're studying" Hope rolled her eyes.

Landon, on instinct he put his hand on hers, "maybe it'll be fun" the sudden contact of their hands startled Hope, she didn't mean to pull away, "s-sorry" he stammered.

The group got silent and awkward, "I cant tonight" Raf said trying to break the silence, "Cassie and I got a date, speaking of Lan we got to go Cassie is here" said pointing at a white car across the street waiting for them.

The two boys left and another car honked, it was a black limo, "Miss Mikaelson, your ride is here!!" the driver called, Hope sighed in embarrassment.

"Later" Hope waved the twins goodbye as Maya and Ethan hopped in the car with her.

_**In the car** _

"See that wasn't so bad" Ethan laughed.

"Yeah until they find out that all of it is a lie, like me and you" Hope stared out the window.

"Well _they_ aren't finding out anything, so keep both of your mouths shut" Maya being the more mature sibling out of the two knows not to fool around when things are at risk.

Maya leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We should've never come back" Hope mumbled.

* * *

"Please Lucia" Landon begged, "Its just for an hour....or two"

"For the last time no" she stopped and turned to look at Landon who had his hands together praying, "You cant go without your brother"

"Please, I'm 18 I'm old enough to go out by myself"

Lucia laughed, "your old enough by law, but not by me"

"Please, I will do the dishes, laundry and I will mow the lawn for a week if you let me go" Lucia thought about it.

"For a month"

"YES I'LL DO IT!" 

"Hmmmm.....ok" Landon was old enough and if he promised to clean then it was a done deal.

* * *

_**An Hour Later** _

"Are you ready?" Ethan said walking into Hope's room, he saw her putting on earrings, "Wow you look nice" Hope was wearing black jeans and a red top.

"Uh thanks......anyways lets go.....MAYA!!" she called and Maya came out of the bathroom wearing a skirt white top with a skirt.

"Alright lets go"

_**The Saltzman's house** _

Hope pulled out her phone to text the twins.

**Hope: I'm here**

**Lizzie: Ok coming**

A minutes later Lizzie and Josie ran out the house and hopped into the back seat out of breath.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hope asked almost laughing.

"Our mom would kill us if she found out we're going to a party" Josie said.

"Ok lets go" Hope drove to the party where she heard music blaring and people coming in and out.

They walked up to the door and Jed just happened to come out, "Heyyy ya'll made it, Hope good to see you again, come in have a drink or two or five" he laughed slightly drunk.

"Hey come have a shot with us!" Sebastian yelled from the counter, there were about 10 shots lined up.

Maya handed Hope one, "Come on just have this one night of fun" Hope rolled her blue eyes and grabbed the small cup from Maya's hand.

Hope smiled and she drank the small amount of liquor, "WoAh, that hit fast" she shook her head and blinking rapidly.

"See fun right?" Josie said stumbling a little after she had like 3 already.

_**10 minutes later** _

Hope had like 5 more at this point and was out of it, "calm down" Lizzie said grabbing her friend and pulling her to the side, "you wanna go home?, you seem like you've had enough"

"I don't want to go home" she pouted.

"Alright you know what--" Lizzie was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'll take care of her" Lizzie turned around to see Landon.

"Landon!" Hope eyes lightened at the sight of him, she walked to hug him but almost tripping.

"Woah how much did she drink Lizzie?" he had just caught her.

"Honestly I have no idea" the blond shrugged, "Take her home please"

"Yeah no problem" Landon picked Hope up in a bridal position before walked them to her car, "Ok where are your keys because I know damn well you're not driving"

He put her down and she leaned against her car holding her head hoping she wouldn't throw up, "Uh right here" she pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Ok" Landon grabbed the keys and he tried to open the door to the passenger but Hope was in the way, Landon was in front of her so she couldn't move. They were so close to each other they could feel each other breathing, Hope's lips parted as she stared at hi green eyes with her blue ones.

"I need to open the door" she whispered.

"Oh uh yeah" he pushed himself away so she could get in the car, he walked to the drivers side and started the car.

When they got to her house, they tried to be as quiet as they could, Hope past out in his arms and he brought her to her room.

Landon set Hope on her bed trying to get her comfortable, he was gonna leave but Hope had woken up.

"Stay please" she begged.

Landon turned around and nodded, he slipped in bed beside her and she cuddled in his arms as Hope fell fast asleep.

_**The next morning** _

Hope woke up first to a huge headache, she had no memory of the night before but she looked to her side to see Landon peacefully asleep.

"What the hell?" she muttered quietly.

She looked around to at least try to remember anything but was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud knock at the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?, comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I'll keep writing it, if not I'll delete this and we can move on with our day :)


End file.
